The present invention relates to an information reading method in an original document reader having a white line skip function.
In original document readers in facsimile systems, it is known to provide a white line skip function which operates, prior to a subscanning of a line to be transmitted, to detect the existence of black information on the line to thereby skip any line having no black information. In conventional white line skip type orginal document readers, the distance between sub-scanning lines is always the same, and therefore the conventional ordinary readers are not applicable to documents having a distance between lines to be scanned which is different from the distance between the scanning lines of the reader. Further, if a conventional reader is designed to have this flexibility, its construction would be complicated and it would not be economical.